fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Exotoro
Presentation Fighters of Lapis 6: Brotherhood The presentation begins with static displayed on a screen before cutting to a beach, where a cube with lights glowing out of it washes up shore. Rick & Morty go up to the cube and analyze it. They deem that cube has nothing in it, in which it opens to unleash a sonic wave that knocks the two down into the sand. As they get up, they notice a bunch of weird patterns now engraved into the sand, as well as something Rick calls a "Diviner". Suddenly, a bunch of cars with the Hydra symbol on them appear. As they attempt to grab the cube, Strider appears. Rick decides to go into their heads to figure out why they want the diviner, where he meets Rock Knight and Freddy Krueger, who Rick and Morty have to defeat if they want to go deeper into the minds of a Hydra Agent. FOL6 StriderPoster.png FOL6 FreddyPoster.png FOL6 RockKnightPoster.png Legend of Zelda: Waking of Ancients Here's a look at some of the costumes Link will be wearing on her quest: FreezelandsCoat.jpg|Freezelands Coat Wind Wings.jpg|Wind Wings TwiliArmor.jpg|Twili Armor These are just concept art and are subject to change, but these items appear as important elements in the game. *'Freezelands Coat' - A white coat that will protect you from the freezing temperatures of the Freezelands. *'Wind Wings' - A dress that creates wings that allow you to float in the wind, required for the Wind Temple and other things. *'Twili Armor' - Armor that allows you to blend in with the darkness and access dark world and light world stones. Tangerine Avengers 2: Age of Stars Tangerine Avengers was a kind of a reattempt at a Fighters of Lapis, except made now, in 2014. I announced a sequel a whole ago, but here are some of the new characters you'll see. Shepard.png|Commander Shepard. Mojujin.png|Mokujin Ushiku Daibutsu.png|Ushiku Daibutsu Additionally, the story mode is set up very differently from any other game I've done. It's split into chapters that aren't in continuity with each other... initially. New Title Announcement 1 The room goes dark again as the screen projects a new trailer. You check your show schedule. It's the new title announcement 1. The trailer opens with this coming into view: We zoom into the logo and then zoom out from Unten's head, who is currently being attacked by Doomulus Grime. Unten lays on the floor as Zerita runs towards Doomulus Grime, but is simply punched straight in the stomach. As Doomulus Grime laughs, something rises in the distance. Reptflux. Doomulus Grime points to a town, which Reptflux seems forced to destroy as he heads towards it. As he approaches the town, however, he's taken out by a woman skilled at killing gods: Leah Needlenam. As Doomulus Grime groans at the defeat, Unten gets up and punched him off the walls of the tower. As Doomulus Grime falls, something swift captures him. Tick Tick. Sign-ups for Fantendo Smash Bros. Shatter will begin on February 2nd. Punch-Out!! Universe Super Smash Bros. Assemble DLC Trailer The lights dim again as another trailer plays. We cut to a desert with a crystal tower in the distance. Popeye's boat stops in the river as Takumaru and Ruto get out and head towards the crystal tower, where they come across Doshin the Giant. They notice a bunch of people heading towards the crystal tower. A masked man named Sodoru tells them about the tower, telling them that it is a "Tower of Babel". They notice the Umbra monument and meet the woman with the eye patch. Believing her to be working for Umbra, they draw their weapons. A fight scene goes on before it is suddenly interrupted by some sort of "key blade" falling from the sky, with Sora landing. The woman disappears and the trailer ends with a logo. In a post credit scene, we see Mallo push a block into the Tower of Babel. DoshinSSBC.png|Doshin the Giant SoraKH3.png|Sora Mallo.png|Mallo Mario Kart Underground One Last FINAL: Over One "Well, as you all know, in 2015, I will seize making games, purely out of spite. No, just kidding. But I will have to stop making games soon, and this one last final one is really going to bring all my games and divide them over one. Have a look." The lights dim once again as we open a trailer with this logo: The camera then goes into the logo, specifically those metal balls. We're greeted with Wii Fii Trainer fighting off a bunch of Cubots from Super Smash Bros Assemble. As the Cubots increase, her ability to fight them off lessens. Suddenly, three comets come from the cosmos and land. They are revealed to be Zak, Hooly, and Leila. HoolyOverONe.png|Hooly LeilaOverOne.png|Leila Metals ZakOverOne.png|Zak Zak stretches his arms and blasts using his gunblade to attack the Cubots, while Leila bends the Cubots until they can't function, and Hooly bribes the Cubots to explode. Soon the Cubots are all destroyed. As they celebrate, a shadow looms over them. Tick tick. New Title Announcement 2 The next trailer opens with Pikachu outstretched onto the ground, staring at the sky, which the clouds part to uncover the next title. Suddenly, he's put back into his Pokeball, as Red slides across the ground with his opponent: Giovanni. Giovanni sends out some Team Rocket goons out to attack Red, but then something flies across the sky... Genesect! On top Genesect is Touko, who lands with grace and puts Genesect back into her Pokeball. You are really confused at this point. Why do the trainers keep putting the Pokemon away? Red rams into Giovanni with his bike, blasting away his Team Rocket goons. Touko sends out Genesect to do a final attack. It's super effective! Just then, Sabrina floats away from the shadows of the woods nearby, deeming Red and Touko worthy opponents. We look at the sky as the logo changes to this: RedFOL6.png|Red Touko.png|Touko GiovanniFOL6.png|Giovanni Sabrina.png|Sabrina I come on the stage now. "Okay, yeah, that was a little weird huh? Why are the Pokemon barely involved at all?" I ask the audience. "That is because the Trainers are fighting each other; for the first time, battles are not fought with Pokemon, only the raw power each trainer has. There won't be any playable pokemon..." Pikachu digital art pokemon by dark omni-d5wotdb.png|Pikachu GenesectSSBAssemble.png|Genesect "They will assist you in battle instead as your special moves! Onto the next trailer!" Underground (2014) Doodleland Comics One Last Thing... I would like to show you a couple of things before this presentation closes. The theater dims again. The intro for the original Fighters of Lapis plays, but slowly transitions to 3D. A logo shows up on the screen. The original three Fighters of Lapis games will be remastered in the style of Fighters of Lapis 6, with updated descriptions and images. -''As we look at the past''- The screen goes black, with three logos coming into the distance... -''We see the future''- Fighters of Lapis 7, Fighters of Lapis 8, and Fighters of Lapis 9 will be developed shortly after Fighters of Lapis 6 finishes. Yes, all three. Each game will have a much smaller roster and be smaller in size, but they will tell a new story and introduce new characters. It will be a big step back from Fighters of Lapis 6 and more towards the size of the original Fighters of Lapis games. I can't press a lot of details at the moment, but please stayed tuned. One last, last thing... The Mysterious Nine Project will begin sometime in 2015. It will be the last Mysterious X Project I direct and after the game someone else will helm the series. I have not chosen people yet to work on this, but stayed tuned as well. I'm out! Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014